Argonath
Argonath is a dungeon synth/neo-medieval project from Cork, Ireland. The project's sole member Taoiseach Ceoldubh focuses his music on the mythology, history and traditions of Ireland. History The project began in December of 2016, despite an unreleased demo that was made in April of the same year. Lugnasad was released, a month later it was printed to 50 cassettes as a limited run. The debut focussed on seperate stories within many cycles of Irish mythological and had a short cover of Burzum's "Dominus Sathanas". In March of 2017, Argonath released "Journey to the Otherworld", a longer collection of tracks which focussed on elements of life in Iron age Ireland, and the idea of the supernatural and afterlife. The album contained many neo-folk elements as opposed ot synths similar to the last release. The initial artwork was a piece by artist Jim Fitzpatrick, but was later replaced by original artwork by Neil O'Sullivan Greene. After "Journey to the Otherworld", ''T.C. began work on his next album, aiming to tackle a concept with no time restrictions. He would first releaes "''Kilcrea Keep - Demo",'' a four track demo EP of songs that were put together before '''Lugnasad' but only released until then. The sound of this demo was much more raw and was re-recorded through a cassette player for affect. At this time, T.C. also made the intro track to Horrenda's release "Vile Lament", with the track "Míolra", a release that would later be handed to Mayhem's Atilla Csihar after a concert in Dublin. Argonath also featured on the second Dungeon Synth Compilation series with the track "I Hail From the Emerald Isle", ''which was later added to "''Journey to the Otherworld". In May 2017, Argonath released "The Cattle Raid of Cooley",'' a 100 minute concept album based around the story of the epic Irish tale of ''Táín Bó Cúlaigne. T.C. had Silvanna Massa do the artwork and cites Chaucerian Myth, Nahadoth '''and '''Lord Lovidicus as the primary inspirations to the album. The album incorporates elements of neo-classical, traditional dungeon synth and medieval dark ambient, with some tracks using soundscapes and drawn out pads, others with melodic orchestral synths and others with raw chiptune-esque synths. Argonath is currently working with Nahadoth and Hollow Myths for a split release. Argonath is also in talks with other artists for split releases and working on the next album. "The Cattle Raid of Cooley" will be printed to physical media in the near future also. Discography * "Lugnasad" (2016) * "Journey to the Otherworld" (2017) * "Kilcrea Keep - Demo" (2017) * "The Cattle Raid of Cooley" (2017) * Nahadoth split (Coming Soon) * Isegrimm split (In talks) Other tracks: * "I Hail from the Emerald Isle" (as part of a compilation) * "Míolra" (guest track for Horrenda's "Vile Lament") * "The Wooing of Emer"'' ''(as part of an upcoming compilation) Links Argonath's bandcamp (merch, digital) - http://argonathireland.bandcamp.com/ Argonath's facebook page (news, updates, photos) - http://facebook.com/argonathireland/ Taoiseach Ceoldubh's bandcamp fan page - https://bandcamp.com/davidomahonycork Resounding Footsteps (webzine) - http://resoundingfootsteps.wordpress.com/